


Rumors and Rebounds

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Cressi, M/M, Past Relationship(s), kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revealing conversation and an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors and Rebounds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Argentina played Portugal in a friendly match on November 18, 2014.

He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve as he made his way down the hall, heading back towards the pitch after halftime. When he looked up, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Have a minute?”

“Yeah. I’m done for the night.”

“Me too,” the taller man replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Listen…I know we talked a little out there, but I needed to talk to you privately. I…I didn’t say those things.”

“What things?”

“I never called you a motherfucker or anything like that.”

Leo chuckled and ran his hand over his hair nervously. “I know that.”

“Do you?” Cristiano asked.

“I do. If you were mad at me or hated me, that’s not how you’d show it.”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Kun…”

“Shit happens. I should have known better than to be your rebound.”

“You were not.”

“Yes, I was. It’s okay, though. You two are good together.”

Leo smiled, “I guess we are.”

Cristiano cleared his throat, “I better go.”

“Wait.”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Using the excuse of us being too far apart. I see him less than I ever saw you.”

“You love him, though.”

“I lo…”

“No Leo. Don’t. Please.”

Leo nodded silently.

“I just needed you to know I didn’t say what people are saying I did and that I never would.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Cristiano nodded, “Kiss Thiago for me.”

“Only if you do the same with Junior for me.”

“Of course. See you around.”

“Bye, Cris.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2747108).


End file.
